Never Leave You, I Promise
by SwissloveandRussianhugs18
Summary: Russia meets Chernobyl thanks to Ukraine. The two quickly become friends, forming a strong bond. Then that day came. The meltdown. Russia crumbles as his world falls apart and his best friend is on the verge of death. How will he deal with his dearest friend on the brink of death? Or is he more than a friend? You'll have to find out. Faith will be tested. RussiaxChernobyl. M


"Never Leave You"

Russia x Chernobyl fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just my oc Chernobyl

Chapter one: Best Friends, da?

It was a warm spring day in Ukraine. Russia smiled as he walked down the path to his big sisters house, his blood still cold even though he was warm under his many layers of clothing and the hot sun. Why had sister invited him over? He was curious to know the reason why. He quickened his pace as the house came into view, his curiosity making him speed to the wooden door. He knocked on the light brown door anxiously, the variety of answers circling his mind. Was she sick? Did she want to trade with him? Just chat?...Become one with Mother Russia? So many answers, yet only one could be right. He smiled as the door opened to reveal his big chested and happy sister "Russia!" she chirped as she hugged him. Russia pat her head "Da, it is me." He replied with his usual trademark smile. Ukraine pulled him in quickly "There is someone I want you to meet Bruder!" she chirped once more as she lead him to the cozy living room with a smile. Russia followed curiously, who could it be? Maybe a friend? Perhaps. He stopped as he saw someone sitting on a chair in the living room. He wore a gas mask that covered his whole face and he wore an outfit similar to Ukraine's, though he didn't have a big chest. He had messy sun blonde hair that stuck up in random areas, making him look like a child. The feature Russia was most attracted to though, were the boys eyes. They were a bright, nearly neon, green and seemed to glow behind the dull plastic of the gas mask that covered them. The next thing Russia noticed, was his body build. His body was willowy and lanky, though he could easily pick up a lot of weight if he wanted to. His body was toned from whatever work he did and he seemed to be able to handle his own, considering that he looked rather healthy.

Ukraine smiled and walked over to the boy "Russia, meet my best nuclear power producer. Chernobyl." She introduced the lad. The boy waved as he stood up and walked over. Russia was quite stunned to realize the boy easily stood three inches taller than him! Ukraine giggled softly as Russia's shocked expression before leaving the room "I'll go make us some snacks while you two chat!" she chirped happily. Chernobyl smiled behind his mask and sat down on a nearby couch, motioning Russia to join him. Russia reluctantly sat down, feeling quite small now. Russia hummed "Nuclear power huh? So you work in a factory?" he asked quite bluntly, not caring if he came across too bold. Chernobyl nodded and said something in a muffled voice due to the mask that covered his entire face. Russia quirked an eyebrow but shrugged "I'll take that as a yes. I can't understand what you are saying," he replied to the boy. Chernobyl sighed but kept his mask on as he stared at Russia's coat. Russia looked at him curiously, starting to feel quite awkward at the stare and scooted away a little. Chernobyl hesitantly moved his mask up, revealing his mouth "Nice water pipe. It's good quality metal to." He said in a slightly high pitched voice, offering a small smile.

Russia was a bit surprised at first before smiling lightly and opening his coat to reveal the pipe "Da, it's my favorite weapon!" he chirped. Chernobyl's smile grew "It looks like it would do a lot of damage to!" he chuckled "Hey, I could get you a strong lead pipe from the factory. We have a lot of left overs from construction. They're the good quality kind to!" the sincerity and kindness in his voice stunned Russia for a bit as he stared. Russia's face broke into a small smile "Da! That sounds nice!" he replied as he closed his coat again.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, with chat over some snacks Ukraine had made, a tour around the power plant, a small picnic, then just walking around in a nearby sunflower field! Russia had to admit, today had been a nice day. He stood in the doorway of the house as the sun began to set in the evening sky over the country of Ukraine. Chernobyl and Russia chuckled once more "It was nice meeting you Chernobyl, we should talk again sometime da?" Russia said as he shook Chernobyl's hand. Chernobyl said something in muffled speech through his gas mask, Russia had begun to learn how to understand him with that thing on. Russia smiled at the agreement and turned to leave "Bye Bruder! Come back soon!" Ukraine chirped from her place next to Chernobyl, waving to Russia as he left. Russia waved back "Da! I will!" he called back. Chernobyl smiled and shouted muffled words, words that made Russia smile as he waved "Da! Best friends!" he called back in reply. Russia waved as he ran off back to his home, he couldn't wait to visit Ukraine again. He especially couldn't wait to talk to his 'best friend' again. He smiled lightly, he had a friend. Finally. He wouldn't be alone in this cruel world anymore. Cause now he had a friend. A best friend.


End file.
